Cinderella
by Magone
Summary: Kyo is a prince, Tohru is a slave. These two meet and one is suppose to pick someone to be their wife. Is Torhu? Will they last? FIND OUT Kyo & Tohru


Hey folks. Here is my first "T" rated story for Fruit Baskets.

(AN: I don't own Fruit Baskets)

**The Honda Mansion**

"TOHRU", shouted Akito.

Tohru came downstairs looking at her stepmother and her stepsisters.

"Yes, Madame", Tohru replied.

"I will be out for a while with your stepsisters. I expect this house to spick and span by the time I get back. Is that understood", Akito asked.

Tohru looked at Akito before replying, "Yes Madame. I will make sure everything is clean by the time you are back. Rin & Kagura do you guys want me to clean something for you or you want me to do something else?"

"Yes, clean my room. I think the dog went pee in there again", Rin replied

"There isn't really anything for to clean for me. So I don't need anything from you Tohru", Kagura said.

(AN: Kagura is the only one that is nice to Tohru)

"Time to go girls", Akito said.

The girls walked out the door. Kagura looked back and waved good-bye to Tohru. Tohru sighed and went to the closet to get the cleaning supplies.

**The Sohma Castle**

"Kyo", King Shigure called.

"Yes, father", Kyo said coming in the door.

"Kyo, it is the time now for you to pick a bride", Shigure said.

"Father I am only fifteen years old", Kyo tried to explain.

"I know you are, but it is a tradition in this family. You will follow this tradition", Shigure said angrily.

"Father, there is no girl that I feel like marrying right now. So, you are just wasting my time telling me this", Kyo said frustrated.

"Kyo, I think that is best that you follow fathers directions", Prince Yuki said.

"Why should I. There is no girl I am in love with right now", Kyo said angrily towards them both.

"Well tonight I am throwing a ball for you. There will be girls there. If one catches your interest then you shall marry that girl", Shigure said.

"Father I don't want to get married right now. I want to enjoy my life and worry about marriage later", Kyo said frustrated even more.

"Kyo, father has a point. We must follow the tradition or be miserable for the rest of our lives", Yuki said grabbing something off his shirt.

"Who told you to butt in. I don't want to get married. End of story", Kyo yelled.

"ENOUGH", yelled Shigure.

He looked at Kyo before replying, " Young man you will follow this tradition. I am bringing girls from all over the city so you can find the perfect one. I was fifteen when I married your mother so just deal with it. We will throw this ball tonight whether you like it or not. Also you will attend this party or suffer the consequences".

Kyo looked at both his father and his brother before leaving the room.

**The Honda Mansion**

Tohru finished all her chores and went into the kitchen for a drink.

"Great there is nothing in here. Might as well stop at the store", she said to herself.

Tohru put on a pair of shoes and left the house, not before locking it.

**The Sohma Castle**

Prince Kyo walked to his father's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Come in", King shigure said.

"Father, I have no suit to wear for tonight. I am going to the store downtown to find something", Kyo said.

"Whoa there. You not going anywhere without an escort. Yuki, come here please", Shigure shouted.

"Dammit, he had to call him", Kyo thought.

"Yes father", Prince Yuki asked coming into the room.

"Would you please go with Kyo to one of the stores downtown", Shigure asked nicely.

"Yes father", Yuki said.

He turned to Kyo and nod his head saying "lets go". Kyo followed him, leaving the door still ajar in Shigures' room.

"Wait, could one of you guys shut the door", Shigure yelled.

**The Streets**

Tohru went from store to store and got some of the food she needed for the Mansion.

"Ok, just two more stores to go and then I am done", she whispered to herself.

Kyo walks out of the suit store with the suit head needed for the party tonight. Yuki began a small conversation with him. Kyo wasn't really paying attention before he bumped into someone.

"Hey watc….", Kyo stopped.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me I am sor… sorr", Tohru stopped.

Kyo was mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes as she was mesmerized by his fiery red eyes. Both kept staring at one another before Yuki cleared his throat interrupting the moment.

"Oh, again I am so sorry.", Tohru said before turning to walk away.

"Wait", Kyo shouted grabbing her wrist gently. Both felt sparks run through them.

Tohru turned around shocked, and looked at him both scared & confused.

"What is your name", Kyo asked nicely.

"Tohru Honda. And yours", she asked back.

"Kyo Sohma", he replied.

"That name sounds so familiar", Tohru thought.

"Um.. please excuse me Kyo, but I have to go", she said nicely.

"Please may I come along", Kyo asked. He wanted to get to know Tohru.

"Um.. sure. I guess", Tohru replied. Kyo smiled when she said yes-making Tohru's heart flutter a little. He turned to Yuki and gave him a look that said, "Don't bother us".

They reached the store that Tohru needed to go to and got what she needed. They left the store before Tohru stopped , making Kyo stop as well.

"What is wrong", he asked her concerned.

"Well I thank you for coming with me Kyo, but I have to return home. I hope to see you another time", Tohru said.

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He began to blush, she pulled away and smiled at him before walking away. Kyo put his hand on his cheek and smiled at the beauty that walked away.

Yuki finally found Kyo after walking around for an hour. He tapped his shoulder, looking at a lovesick puppy holding his cheek.

"Kyo come on, we have to return home before father kills us", Yuki said.

Kyo just looked at Yuki with a smile on his face still mesmerized by the kiss. That was all before Yuki slapped him in the face.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR", Kyo yelled causing some attention to come upon him and Yuki.

"That was to wake you up from your little day dream", Yuki replied back.

"Still, you could have just shouted my name instead of slapping me", Kyo replied back.

"Well I didn't, now come on we must return home", he said walking away.

Kyo was walking right behind him turning back to remember the kiss that Tohru had just given to him moments ago.

**The Honda Mansion**

Tohru returned home with a smile upon her face. She headed straight to the kitchen putting everything she bought away. Then she went up to her room.

Meanwhile Akito and the girls returned home.

"TOHRU", Akito shouted.

Tohru was awoken from her daydream when she heard Akito's voice. She ran to the stairs.

"Yes, Madame", Tohru replied.

"Please help the girls with their dresses for tonight", Akito said.

"If I may ask, why exactly are they getting dressed", Tohru asked politely.

"Well since it is any of your concern, the royal palace has asked all the ladies and some gentlemen through to come to the castle in celebration of one of the royal Prince's", Akito said.

"Oh, that means that I can go too", Tohru said.

"Why exactly should you come. No one really asked you to", Akito replied making Rin giggle a little.

"Well, you just said so. The royal palace is inviting every girl in town, so that makes me part of the town", Tohru replied back earning a glare from both Rin and Akito.

"Well you are not going anywhere. You will stay put or suffer the consequences. Now go and help the girls with their dresses", Akito said angrily.

Tohru just nodded her head waiting for Kagura and Rin to come upstairs.

"I will not be needing your services", Rin said rudely.

Rin walked away leaving Tohru behind with Kagura.

"Do you need any help Kagura", Tohru asked quietly.

"Actually, I just want you to tell me which dress looks good on me. If that is alright with you", Kagura said politely.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind at all", Tohru said following Kagura to her room.

Kagura bought out dress-to-dress, showing Tohru different colored dresses.

"How about… this one", Kagura asked.

"I think that one maybe perfect", Tohru said looking at the black dress.

"Thank you", Kagura said giving Tohru a hug before entering her bathroom to change.

Tohru sighed sadly and left the room going into her own. She waited patiently for everyone to leave so she could be alone. She wanted to see Kyo again so badly.

"TOHRU", Akito yelled from downstairs.

Tohru came out from her room and faced her stepmother once again.

"Yes, Madame", Tohru said.

"We will be leaving now. We will be back by midnight so don't wait up for us", Akito said leading the girls to the front door.

"Yes Madame", Tohru replied.

She ran into her room and began to cry. She looked outside her window and saw a star glowing.

"Please, just please let me go to that party tonight. Please", she cried.

Then a light came out of nowhere surprising Tohru. Two ladies appeared before Tohru.

"Who are you", Tohru asked scared alittle.

"We are your fairy god mothers", the first lady said.

"We came to help your wish come true", the other lady said.

"If you guys came to help me, then why am I still here", Tohru asked getting up from her bed.

"Just close your eyes and we will handle the rest", the blond lady said.

Tohru did as she was told and closed her eyes. Both the fairy godmothers took out their wands and pointed it towards Tohru. They recited some words before Tohru transformed into a princess, She opened her eyes once she felt something different.

Tohru looked into her mirror and gasped.

"Oh, I look like a princess. How can I thank you guys for this", she asked with tears near in her eyes.

"We just want you to be happy tonight. Enjoy yourself", both the godmothers said one at a time.

"But you must be back before midnight", the blond lady said.

"I will. Thanks again", Tohru said hugging them both entering a carriage they made for her.

**At the Sohma Ball**

Kyo greeted one young lady to the next as soon as the ball began. His father kept bothering him saying how pretty some of these girls were. But, Kyo didn't care, he only thought about Tohru all day and wanted to see her again so badly.

When Akito and the girls arrived; Kyo greeted both girls kindly before disappearing somewhere. Tohru arrived at the ball an hour later. The guards looked at the beautiful girl and let her inside the castle.

Tohru looked around once she was inside. Some men in the ballroom looked at her longly. Tohru smiled and just waved them off. Kyo was drinking some juice before he saw Tohru in a gorgeous white dress with her hair down.

"She came", he thought excitedly. Kyo ran over to Tohru and greeted her only to receive a gasp.

"Kyo you're here too", she asked.

"Of course. You look gorgeous by the way", he said looking down toward her dress.

Tohru blushed at the compliment before replying a quiet "thank you". Kyo grabbed her hand and walked her over to a certain part of the castle. Tohru looked up in "awe" at how beautiful the place looked.

"Do you like it", Kyo asked looking at her.

"Yes. Its so beautiful", Tohru replied still looking around.

King Shigure looked around for Kyo wondering where his son went. He stopped when he noticed Kyo talking to a beautiful brunette. He also noticed that for once, Kyo had a smile on his face. And it wasn't just any smile, but a smile that said "I am in love". Shigure smiled at this and decided to let the two be. Yuki had followed his father and smiled when he noticed the same thing that Shigure did.

"I must say, Kyo looks very happy tonight", Shigure said to Yuki.

"Do you know her", he asked Yuki.

"Believe it or not, me and Kyo met her today while shopping", he told his father.

"Wow, Kyo looks like he is in love. And he just met her today", Shigure said astonished.

"Yeah, I believe she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. And when she did love, he just looked like a lovesick puppy", Yuki said.

Shigure laughed at this. He couldn't believe that Kyo could be in love with someone so quickly after meeting this person in just one day.

"Its great to see you again Kyo", Tohru said blushing a little.

"I was just about to say that as well", Kyo said causing them both to laugh.

"So, what exactly are at this ball for", Tohru asked him.

"Well, this ball is actually thrown for me. I have to find someone to marry or else I might be alone forever", Kyo told her.

Tohru frowned, she thought that Kyo might have found someone else before she came here. She looked up at him only to see him daze out for a bit.

"If you don't find someone, just remember one thing that you will always have me no matter what", Tohru said.

Kyo smiled. He moved a small bit of hair from her face. Tohru leaned in as his hand touch her face. Both began to lean and kissed for the first time. Both felt sparks as the kissed one another. The pulled only to catch their breath. Tohru smiled as well as Kyo before both kissed again.

The ball went fine until the clock rung through out the entire room. Tohru broke apart from Kyo to look at the clock. She gasped and looked at Kyo, who had a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter", he asked.

"I have to go", she replied running away from him.

Kyo ran after her and when he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, when can I see you again", he asked almost having tears in his eyes.

Tohru looked at him placing one last kiss on his lips. She then ran once again dropping one of her silver slippers on the step of the castle. Kyo called out to her, wanting to hear her reply back. But it was too late she was already gone. He looked down and noticed a silver shoe alone on the steps.

He picked it up and looked up again to see nothing. He headed back inside deeply depressed. Shigure and Yuki noticed how sad he was once he came inside. Girls from the city came to him begging him to dance with them, but Kyo just pushed them away.

Everyone noticed how depressed he was and just decided to leave him alone, except for some of the girls. Kyo just walked to a hidden flight of steps and headed straight to his room. Shigure and Yuki called the ball quits early because of Kyo's behavior.

Once everyone cleared out of the castle, both men headed to Kyo's room. They stopped when they heard sobers coming from inside. They looked at one another and went off into separate directions to their rooms, leaving Kyo alone.

**The Honda Mansion**

Once Tohru was inside the house, her dressed changed back to her regular clothes and she ran to her room. She cried the entire night, which finally lull her to sleep.

Akito and the girls came home an hour later. The house was still in pristine condition. Both of her daughters headed up to their rooms. Kagura snuck into Tohru's room, only to see tear stains on the girls cheeks as she was still asleep. Kagura decided to stay in there incase her mother came in to disturb Tohru from her rest.

The next morning: Kagura woke up first looking around in her surroundings. She looked over at Tohru to see her toss and turn a bit.

"Kyo", Tohru cried in her sleep.

Kagura looked at her and then realized that she was thinking or at least dreaming about the crown prince Kyo Sohma. She then went over to Tohru and shuck her awake.

"What. What happened", Tohru asked sleepily.

"Tohru, why were you dreaming about Prince Kyo", Kagura asked.

Tohru's eyes widen once she heard Kagura say Kyos' name. What made matters worse is when Kagura said Prince before Kyos' name. She looked at Kagura shocked.

"H…He i…is a pri…prince", Tohru asked still in shock.

"Yeah, there was a party thrown for him last night", Kagura explained.

Tohru thought back to the other night.

**Flashback**

"So, what exactly is this for", Tohru asked.

"This ball is thrown for me actually. I have to find someone to marry or be alone forever", Kyo said.

**End Of Flashback**

"So, he is a Prince. He didn't tell me that last night", Tohru said mumbling to herself.

"You was at the ball last night", Kagura whispered in shock.

"Yeah, I really wanted to go and somehow I managed to go", Tohru said.

"Well, that must have been the reason why the Prince was turning down every girl last night", Kagura explained.

Tohru looked at Kagura shocked. Kyo was turning down every girl last night because she left him. He must be feeling the same why she is.

"I didn't know. I had to leave before you guys came back home. Or I be dealing with Akito right now", Tohru said looking at her hands.

"You do have a point there, but did you somehow meet the Prince before cause I didn't know it was you at the entrance, but when the prince saw you… He practically almost knocked some people down to get to", Kagura said looking at Tohru.

"Yeah, we actually met earlier yesterday. I went to go get some food for the house and we just bumped into one another and just literally bumped into one another", Tohru said smiling just a tiny bit.

"So, I am guessing you are missing him", Kagura said playing with a bit of Tohru's hair.

"Yeah I do, mostly because we kissed last night. I just want to be back in his arms again", Tohru said.

Kagura's jaw dropped when she heard Tohru say that she and the prince kissed.

"You kissed him, you have to give me all the details now. What was he like? Do he force you? Was he gentle?", Kagura asked.

"Whoa there Kagura. One question at a time. Yes, Kyo was very gentle with me and two it was like we was in heaven the second our lips touched", Tohru said smiling even more.

"TOHRU", Akito yelled.

"Well I guess it is time to go back to work", Tohru said.

Kagura gave Tohru a "I am sorry" look before Tohru left her room.

**The Sohma Castle**

At the castle, Yuki decided to visit Kyo in his bedroom. Yuki reached the door to her grunting noises (AN: this not any "M" rated story. Get your mind out of the gutter). Yuki turned the handle to Kyo's bedroom door and went inside. Kyo was practicing some of his martial art moves.

Kyo didn't get much sleep last night, all night he kept thinking about Tohru and her lips. Kyo didn't notice that he had company in his room until he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here", Kyo said

"Look, I know you're upset about her leaving. But if you like her that much, fight for her. Go out there and look for her", Yuki said.

His words shocked Kyo, for Yuki never did anything like this before.

"It isn't going to be that easy Yuki", Kyo said turning away from him.

"And why not", Yuki asked.

"Because I don't know where she lives and all I have left of her is this shoe", Kyo said picking up the glass shoe she had on.

"Well, lets go to every house in town and see who matches the shoe size", Yuki said.

"Ok, but they weren't Tohru", Kyo said.

"Come on. Get dressed, we are leaving in ten minutes", Yuki said leaving the room.

(Hours Later)

"Yuki that was the thirteenth house. How many more do we have to go to", Kyo asked tiredly.

"Just three more", Yuki said while looking at house addresses.

"Ok, these must be mansions then because this are bigger homes then the ones we entered", Kyo said looking outside the carriage window.

"You are right about that", Yuki said also staring outside the window.

**The Honda Mansion**

"TOHRU", Akito yelled from downstairs.

Tohru sighed annoyed once again and headed out of her bedroom.

"Yes Madame", Tohru said politely

"We will have guessed coming soon. Make some beverages will you", Akito said rudely.

Tohru nodded her head and came downstairs. She headed to the kitchen, as soon there was a knock on the door.

"Girls make sure you look alright", Akito said.

Rin fixed her hair once again, while Kagura didn't move. Akito opened the door to Prince Kyo and Prince Yuki.

"Your majesty's", Akito said bowing along with Rin and Kagura.

"Hello, we came to do something real quick. We have a shoe here and we wanted to see if you girls actually matched the shoe size", Kyo explained.

"Right please come in, right this way", Akito said leading them into the living room.

"Alright who is first", Kyo asked.

Rin raised her hand and took off her shoes. Kyo put or well tried to put the shoe on her foot, but it wouldn't fit. Then he turned to Kagura and motioned for her to do the same thing.

Again he tried to put it on her, but it wouldn't fit. He turned to them.

"Well it seems they don't fit the shoe", Kyo said.

"Wait aren't there four of you girls that live here", Yuki asked making Kyo give him a look. Akito panicked and that it was just the three of them.

Kyo and Yuki noticed how Kagura looked away shaking her head. Tohru walked out of the kitchen.

"Madame I have…h..have", Tohru said dropping everything as soon as she saw Kyo.

Kyo looked at her and saw her eyes begin to tear up.

"Tohru", Kyo said.

"Kyo", Tohru whispered.

Kyo ran over to her and hugged her with all his strength.

"So, it is just the three of you guys huh", Yuki said giving Rin and Akito a glare.

Kyo pulled back from their hug and bend down. He took her shoe off and placed it on her foot. It was the perfect match. He smiled as well as Tohru.

"Finally I found you. Please be mine forever, please marry me. Be with me", Kyo begged leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I want to be with you forever", Tohru replied back letting her tears fall from her eyes.

Kyo leaned down and kissed her feeling the shock run through both their bodies. They pulled back to breathe. They also heard Akito's shriek.

"She will do no such thing. She is staying with me forever", Akito said.

"I am the Prince of this town and part of the royal thrown. She is coming with me and if you so much see her or come near her again, I will have you arrested", Kyo said giving her a glare.

Kagura stood up and walked over to Yuki.

"Do you have extra rooms in the castle", she asked.

"Of course, why do you ask", he replied.

"I don't want to live with these guys anymore, I have lived with them long enough", she said looking at her mother and sister.

"Sure", Yuki replied taking her hand.

Kyo followed Yuki and Kagura out the door. He and Tohru turned back to face Akito and Rin. They then left through the door. Everyone entered the carriage and headed back to the castle.

Once they arrived, King Shigure was pleased when he saw Kyo and Tohru walk in together hand and hand.

"Father, this is my wife to be, Tohru", Kyo said presenting Tohru to Shigure.

"Then the wedding shall be tomorrow. Please take these two lovebirds and get them ready for tomorrow", Shigure said to Yuki and Kagura.

**The next day**

Kyo was dressed and ready. Yuki was his best man.

Tohru was finished dressing up as well with Kagura as her maid of honor.

Kyo and Yuki stood down the aile waiting for Tohru. Kagura came down first, then the "hear comes the bride" song came on. Tohru walked down the aile smiling. Her future husband standing there waiting for her.

(AN: I am skipping this part of the wedding because I have no idea how it goes. Sorry)

Priest: Do you Kyo Sohma take Tohru Honda to be your wife for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, til death do you part?

"I Do", Kyo said smiling.

Priest: Do you Tohru Honda take Kyo Sohma to be your husband for rich or for poor in sickness and in health, til death do you part?

"I Do", Tohru said smiling as well.

Priest: The the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kyo you may kiss your bride.

Kyo did just take. He kissed Tohru. Everyone around them cheered. Then Kyo lead Tohru to their wedding carriage.

"Lets start our honeymoon at the beach house", Kyo said kissing Tohru. Tohru moaned a "yes".

THE END

AN: If anyone wants to make the honeymoon for this story. I don't mind. I have to wait a while before I can make any "M" rated stories. Anyway give me your reviews for this. Thanks so much.

Magone


End file.
